1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a testing device for testing a board management controller of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, computer motherboards employ a board management controller (BMC) for monitoring an output voltage of a power supply of computers and giving warnings when the output voltage of the power supply is larger than an upper limit voltage to avoid damage to the computers. However, the BMC may malfunction and fail to provide a warning about the malfunction which can cause damage to the computer motherboards, without the user being aware.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a testing device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.